Undertale: Anak Ketujuh
by Beatdoof
Summary: Anak manusia baru. Jiwa ketujuh untuk Raja Asgore. Raja yang akan membebaskan para monster dari penjara bawah tanah ini. Apakah dia akan mati, atau dia akan hidup? (Novelisasi Undertale berdasarkan playthrough pertama saya) (Female!Frisk, nggak ada pairing, maaf ya) (Diupdate per minggu, bisa 3 chapter atau 1 doang, tergantung saya sibuk atau nggak)
1. Gunung Ebott dan Anak Yang Jatuh

**Halo, mbak-mbak sama abang-abangnya, saya orang baru, panggil aja Beat. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfiction, tapi nggak usah terlalu memuji. Kritikan apapun akan membangun, flaming juga kali. Jadi, ya...**

 **Oh ya, Undertale. Best Game Ever, 10/10, 100/100. Seneng banget, karakternya bagus semua, cuma rada** _ **underwhelming**_ **sih. Maksudnya** _ **gameplay-**_ **nya, masih ada Bullet Hell yang lebih challenging gitu, macam Touhou apa Ikaruga lah gitu. Karena saya juga kurang kreatif, makanya saya cuma bikin novelisasi (itu bener nggak sih kata-katanya?) berdasarkan** _ **playthrough**_ **pertama saya dalam Bahasa Indonesia.** _ **Because the content of Indonesian Undertale (in any shape or form) is lacking so...**_

 **Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, langsung aja ya ke fic-nya. Oh ya, sebisa mungkin pokoknya RnR ya, kan saya juga mau ng-** _ **improve**_ **, jadi oke yuk.**

#####

Gunung Ebott. Dari luar, memang terlihat biasa saja. Tidak terkenal seperti Everest, tidak berbahaya seperti Krakatoa, tidak tertinggi seperti Mauna Kea, hanya gunung lokal yang dinamakan berdasarkan kota di dekatnya, Ebott.

Biar begitu, satu legenda membuat Gunung Ebott cukup terkenal bagi masyarakat lokal. Legenda mengatakan bahwa dikawah Gunung Ebott bukanlah kawah biasa, melainkan rumah bagi para monster. Ya, monster. Kau tahu, mereka yang suka memakan anak-anak dimalam hari, dan sangat membenci manusia. Semacam itulah.

Dari legenda inilah, Gunung Ebott sering sekali dikunjungi pengunjung. Ya, mungkin kalimat itu tidak terlalu benar, mungkin lebih ke "kadang dikunjungi anak-anak berani dan bodoh dari Ebott".

Tapi, pokoknya Gunung Ebott tetap dikunjungi, biarpun tidak ada yang pernah turun ke kawahnya. Ya, ada, tapi cuma 6 yang pernah turun ke kawahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana anak anak itu, mungkin bahkan bukan dari Ebott, tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka tidak pernah kembali.

Oke, mungkin tidak akan lagi 6, melainkan 7 anak, karena disaat ini, ada anak berbaju garis biru-putih akan menjadi anak ke-7 yang memasuki kawah tersebut, mungkin takkan pernah kembali.

Mungkin.

Tetapi anak itu mempunyai Tekad.

Tekad yang sangat berapi-api, yang akan membuatnya pantang menyerah melawati apapun.

#####

Tidak sakit.

Kenapa tidak sakit ya?

Aku jatuh entah-berapa-ketinggiannya-tapi-harusnya-kan-aku-mati meter, tetapi aku tetap hidup. Aku melihat apa yang ada dibawah badanku, dan aku langsung mengerti kenapa. Bunga, aku jatuh di setumpukan bunga. Bunga berwarna emas terang di dedaunannya, dan putih di tengahnya, aku tidak tahu jenisnya (Hei, aku bukan botanis. Kerja aja belum), tapi mungkin bunga matahari? Pokoknya aku sangat berterima kasih.

Pada bunga emas yang tidak hidup.

Ya tentu saja, mana ada bunga yang hidup? Emang dongeng?

Aku melihat kembali sekelilingku, selain bunga-bunga emas ini, tidak ada yang terlalu menarik, hanya kegelapan (Ya, nggak gelap banget juga, kalau iya aku nggak akan tahu bunga-bunga ini ada. Hanya ada satu jalan ke depan, menuju pintu gelap di sebelah kirinya.

Ya, aku sudah baikan setelah jatuh, dan mengingat tidak ada lagi jalan lain selain lurus (ada jalan balik lagi keatas, tapi kecuali aku Spiderman atau Suparman atau superhero macam itu lag, nggak mungkin juga aku balik lagi), aku langsung jalan lurus menuju pintu gelap itu.

Selagi menuju pintu itu, aku mengingat legenda yang ada di gunung ini.

 _Kawah Gunung Ebott bukanlah kawah biasa, melainkan rumah bagi para monster._

Ya, mungkin legenda itu benar. Mungkin monster itu memang ada. Mungkin mereka memang memakan anak anak, dan tidak suka manusia.

Mungkin aku juga istrinya ilmuwan gila yang rahimnya yang sering dibuat eksperimen untuk penelitiannya yang gila dan tidak berguna.

Kalaupun memang ternyata legenda ini benar, entah bagaimana, paling juga yang ada cuma reruntuhan kota manusia jaman dulu, macam Atlantis lah.

Tanpa rasa takut atau ragu, aku langsung saja pergi menuju pintu gelap itu. Yang ada juga paling pintu menuju reruntuhan atau apalah.

#####

Ingat saat aku bilang bunga tidak ada yang hidup? Bahwa mereka hanya dongeng?

Yang aku lihat di depanku membuat semua asumsi itu hilang seketika.

Satu bunga matahari (atau apalah jenisnya, aku bilang saja namanya itu), jelas jelas mekar di hadapanku, dengan 6 daunnya dan mukanya yang tersenyum.

Muka.

Wow, mungkin Gunung Ebott memang ternyata selama ini benar-benar tempat tinggal para monster.

Atau tidak, mungkin cuma bunga ini saja yang hidup, atau mungkin bunga ini hanya digambari orang yang dulu jatuh disini, atau mungkin aku hanya...

Ah, sudahlah. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjawab kebingunganku hanyalah jika aku mendekati bunga itu.

Hanya setengah langkah aku menuju bunga bermuka itu, dia langsug saja tanpa aba aba berkata,

"Howdy!"

#####

 **Pendek banget ya? Tapi hey,** _ **it's a start yo.**_ **Jadi, RnR ya. Bilang kalian suka atau nggak, atau apa ada yang bisa aku improve, pokoknya gitu deh.**

 **Beatdoof, out (^_^)**


	2. Flowey Si Bunga

**Yo, mbak-mbak dan abang-abangnya, Beatdoof kembali lagi dengan Chapter 2. Ya, nggak banyak sih yang ingin Beat katakan, jadi ya...**

 **Nikmatin aja ya fic-nya. Seperti biasa, RnR, kritik sangat dibutuhkan, dan sekali lagi, maaf kalau misalnya chapternya pendek, jadi ya...**

 **Ah udahlah. Undertale is the best pokoknya #NgiklanKayakTickerdiRCTI #NgomongApaanCoba?**

#####

Bicara.

Bunganya tadi bicara kan?

Ini bunga bener-bener bicara. Bunga itu cuma perlu ngomong satu kata aja (Bahasa Inggris lagi), dan aku langsung bertanya-tanya banyak hal.

Monster memang benar benar ada?! Mereka nggak berbahaya kayak bunga ini, kan, atau bunganya yang berbahaya, atau semuanya berbahaya?! Kenapa kita selama berabad-abad tidak tahu tentang keberadaan mereka?! Ini emang dirahasiain berapa lama?! Jangan jangan udah banyak orang yang-

"Aku Flowey! Flowey Si Bunga!", kata si bunga itu menyadarkanku.

"Wow, Flowey Si Bunga? Kreatif banget, sumpah. Kenapa nggak sekalian aja kamu namain dirimu Bung The Flower?!", aku langsung ngomong tanpa banyak mikir. Tapi emang bener sih, namanya nggak kreatif banget.

"Tee-hee, iya, bener. Emang nggak kreatif, tapi mau gimana? Udah takdirnya begini, hehe...", kata si bunga itu dengan suaranya yang centil.

Ya, yang aku pertama kenali dari dia (Cowok? Cewek? Cowok dari Thailand? Tahu deh, kelaminnya ambigu, kayak endingnya Inception) itu suaranya, Centil, sok imut, sok bersahabat gitu, kayak badut sulap yang kamu bisa telpon dari tiang listrik gitu. Atau mungkin kayak tokoh tokoh kartun gitu yang niatnya jadi _comic relief_ , tapi yang ada pengen kamu bunuh? Udah gitu mukanya juga sama lagi kayak suaranya. Centil, sok imut, tapi yang ada bikin kamu kesel.

Pokoknya, dari awal, aku udah nggak senang sama bunga ini.

"Wah, kamu pasti berasal dari dunia atas, ya? Gimana pendaratannya ke sini?", kata si bunga sok tahu, cuma, emang bener, aku kan emang jatuh terus mendarat.

"Ya nggak gimana gimana lah, Flo? Tak panggil Flo nggak apa-apa ya?", kataku mencoba sabar sama nih bunga.

"Heehee, apa aja boleh kok.", kata si bunga dengan centilnya.

Kalau aja aku nggak nyoba jadi baik, nih bunga udah tak panggil Tengik atau Bocah. Tapi kasihan ah, nih bunga udah nyoba baik, masa ya tak jahatin? Udah gitu, entar malah bunganya nangis beneran lagi. Masa ya hal pertama yang aku lakukan setelah jatuh kesini, bikin setangkai bunga (biarpun monster) nangis? Atau mungkin bunganya mau-mau aja dipanggil Tengik, nggak nyadar kalau itu tuh ejekan buat dia?

Atau mungkin bunganya pura-pura baik aja, terus bunuh aku pas aku lengah? Kali aja, dia kan tetep monster. Dan monster suka makan anak-anak, jadi mungkin pas aku tidur, nih bunga bakal lahap aku bulat-bulat.

Ah apaan sih, bunganya udah nyoba baik-baikin aku, adanya aku malah suudzon.

Kembali lagi, ocehan Flo menyadarkanku, "Wah, kau pasti bingung ya, setelah jatuh ke sini? Ampun deh, harus ada yang mengajarkanmu caranya bertahan disini. Untungnya, temanmu ini, Flowey Si Bunga, akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup disini. Hehehe..."

Saat dia menjelaskan apapun itu yang dia jelasin, aku nggak terlalu dengerin. Ngapain juga aku dengerin cara mempertahankan diri? Toh ya, aku sudah cukup berpengalaman di bidang itu. Hidup tanpa rumah selama kau lahir, dan diadopsi oleh gelandangan tua itu pasti akan membantumu tau caranya bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

Disaat Flowey masih mengoceh pun aku mikir, dimana sih ini? Ya, bawah tanahnya Gunung Ebott, tapi _persisnya_ dimana? Karena ini tempat tinggalnya para monster (nggak usah sok skeptis. Kalau bunga ini aja bicara, nanti paling ada tengkorak berjalan, ikan berbentuk manusia, kadal bungkuk atau semacamnya lah), pasti seengaknya mereka ada, kayak, pemerintahnya kan? Kayak parlemen atau apa gitu? Atau kerajaan aja sekalian, biar bener bener mirip dongeng.

Heh, jangan jangan aku memang di cerita dongeng. Sang Pendekar, Frisk, jatuh ke bawah tanah tak disengaja, harus menyelamatkan kerajaan dari suatu monster yang tak terkalahkan (Flowey?). Dengan bantuan temennya yang nyebelin (Flowey?), Pendekar Frisk akan menyelamatkan para monster-monster baik dari para monster-monster jahat, seperti tengkorak penjaga wilayah, pendekar reptil, ilmuwan ikan gila atau apalah, dan menyelamatkan si putri lalu menikahinya. Kalau aku cowok mungkin, aku bisa menikah sama dia.

Menurutku sih, ini mungkin zona reruntuhannya kota monster ini. Jadi tuh, apa yang ada didepanku ini nanti bekas bekas kerajaannya para monster, terus mereka akhirnya pindah kerajaan gitu. Mungkin itu kenapa tempat ini gelap. Sumber penerangannya udah rusak.

Terus itu berarti bunga ini tuh yang menjaga reruntuhan ini, kalau misalnya ada manusia yang jatuh, dia yang mengurusnya. Apa "mengurus" itu aku tak terlalu mengerti, mungkin bunga ini nggak cukup tega untuk bunuh orang, jadi yang ada dia malah nyoba bersahabat ama orang orang, terus pas orangnya mati ditengah jalan, entar-

"Disini, LOVE diberikan dengan benda putih kecil ini."

Aku tidak sengaja memperhatikan penjelasan Flowey, dan langsung saja aku bingung. LOVE? Benda putih kecil? Diberikan? Apanya? Flowey seperti tidak peduli kalau aku mengerti, dan langsung saja, saat dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan gaya imut, 5 "benda putih kecil" langsung beterbangan di dekat dia.

"Aduh, aduh, Flo, aku nggak ngerti nih. Tadi maksudmu LOVE itu apa ya? Sama benda putih kecil itu apa ya? Tolong dong jelasi-"

"Benda benda putih ini namanya butir-butir persahabatan. Jika kau ingin LOVEmu bertambah, ambil butir butir persahabatan ini."

Lupakan soal tidak mengerti penjelasannya, saat aku melihat "butir-butir persahabatan" ini, aku langsung tahu itu hanyalah undanganku menuju neraka (atau surga, atau limbo, atau tempat apapun itu dimana kita mati). Ini seperti kalau temenmu datang ke kamu nodongin pistol bilang "Hei, kalau kamu mau kaya, rasain ini butiran persahabatan!".

Aku sudah tahu kalau bunga ini lebih dari sekedar bunga centil yang menyebalkan, bunga ini mungkin saja lebih berbahaya dari apa yang aku tahu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung saja aku hindari 5 peluru perak itu.

"Hei, masbro, kamu ngelewatin butirannya tuh.", kata Flowey dengan seringai yang agak nyebelin.

"Masbro apanya? Aku tuh mbak! Lagian, gimana caranya LOVEku, apapun itu, bisa bertambah hanya dengan sengaja mengenai diri ke...butiranmu itu, Flo?!", kataku dengan sangat kencang, sampai Flowey sendiri pun sedikit mengerenyit.

"...", Flowey terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sudah kuduga, bunga itu lebih dari apa yang terlihat.

"Yah, pokoknya turuti saja dulu aku! Nanti kamu tahu apa maksudku!", tentang Flowey, masih berpura-pura membantu.

Dia kembali mengeluarkan 5 peluru kecil perak itu. Tentu saja aku menghindar dari peluru itu.

Flowey mulai kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Hei! Kenai gitu loh badanmu ke butiran butiran persahabatan!", ujar Flowey mulai tidak sabar.

Aku sih tadinya mau bantah (Kenai? Emang aku mau ditembak apa?), tapi Flowey sudah cukup kesal tanpa aku banyak omong, dan saat dia kembali lagi mengeluarkan 5 peluru perak itu, aku hindari. Lagi.

"LARI. MENUJU. KE. PELURUNYA.", ujar Flowey tanpa pikir panjang. Heh, dia sudah mulai jujur rupanya.

"...butir-butir persahabatan!", kata Flowey tiba tiba kembali dengan muka centilnya. Udah telat, Flo. Tentu saja aku hindari pelurunya.

Yang dia lakukan selanjutnya pun memastikan padaku bahwa bunga ini memang jahat. Sangat jahat.

" **Kau bajingan.** ", kata Flowey tiba tiba bertampang seram dengan mulut menyeringai dan mata yang terlihat sangat jahat.

" **Kau mengerti rupanya apa yang akan aku lakukan, ya?** ", ujar Flowey dengan mukanya yang sama itu. Aku ingin tertawa karena Flowey butuh waktu sepanjang ini untuk tahu bahwa aku tidak percaya padanya, tetapi seperti membaca pikiranku, bunga itu langsung berujar,

" **Kau pikir ini lucu ya? Bermain main dengan orang sepertiku?** "

"Lah Flo, kamu kan monster bunga, bukan-", kataku yang maunya mengejek, tetapi tiba tiba,

" **MATILAH.** "

Tanpa banyak gaya, dia langsung mengerumuniku dengan peluru-peluru perak itu, jumlahnya entah berapa, mengelilingi setiap sudut yang ada, dimana aku tidak mungkin bisa menghindar.

Bunga bangsat. Dia langsung mau membunuhku rupanya.

" **DI DUNIA INI, KAU MEMBUNUH ATAU DIBUNUH.** ", kata bunga itu dengan nada sinis dan jahatnya. Ingin banget tak cabik-cabik bunga ini. Tapi...

Ah, sudahlah, aku tak bisa menghindar lagi. Sekalian saja aku terima nasibku dan menutup mata. Sambil aku menutup mata, menunggu kematianku, aku mendengar tawa yang jahat, yang kedengarannya seperti bocah yang habis membunuh kucingnya.

Mungkin. Kan aku nggak pernah bunuh kucing, atau pernah lihat anak kecil bunuh kucing. Pokoknya tawanya tuh kayak iblis anak kecil gitu.

Haduh, udah nggak beruntung jatuh ke gunung Ebott, mana pas jatuh, bakalan langsung dibunuh ama bunga lagi. Nggak keren, sumpah. Entar gimana ya, pak tua itu nasibnya? Biasanya kan kita membantu satu sama lain.

Ah, Frisk, nggak usah dipikirin. Toh ya aku udah mau mati.

Lalu aku menunggu saat dimana aku akan kesakitan, lalu mati langsung.

Aku menunggu.

Masih menunggu.

Nih bunga kok bunuh aku lama ya? Emang dia sambil ngapain, nge-gym?

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, dan peluru peluru sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang ada hanya Flowey dan mukanya yang terheran-heran.

Tiba-tiba, bola api datang dari sisi kanan Flowey, menerbangkannya jauh dari tanahnya (mukanya pas kena bola api itu lucu juga). Tapi, siapa yang susah susah mau nyelamatin aku? Masa sih, ada manusia lain disini? Yang ada kan cuma aku.

Lalu, seorang monster pun datang menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, anakku?"

#####

 **Bikin** _ **cliffhanger**_ **buat fic ini rada** _ **lost effort**_ **, soalnya kalian kan udah tahu ini siapa (kalau ada dari kalian yang belum, ngapain kalian baca fic ini? Sono lu mainin dulu gih gamenya). Tapi ya, hey, bisa tak coba.**

 **Oh ya, menurut headcanonku itu, Frisk itu anak yang dibuang sama orangtuanya (Siapa? Bodo amat), yang akhirnya diambil sama seorang gelandangan kota yang mengajarinya berbagai hal, seperti mempertahankan diri, ngomong sama orang, ngerayu cewek/cowok, dam sebagainya, makanya kalau di game itu tuh, Frisk tuh** _ **smooth talker**_ **banget.**

 **Oh, seperti biasa, RnR, yang konstruktif kalau bisa, kayak kalau saya typonya banyak, atau mungkin saya harus lebih panjang ceritanya, atau apa gitu.**

 **Beatdoof, out (^_^)**


	3. Toriel Sang Penjaga Reruntuhan

**Hey, mbak-mbak dan abang-abangnya, Beat kembali lagi dengan update terbaru. Kali ini, ya, Frisk dan Toriel. Tapi lebih ke Toriel**

 **Kalau saya boleh jujur, saya nggak terlalu suka sama Toriel. Dia benci Asgore karena dia bunuh manusia, ta** **pi Toriel-nya aja mau bunuh manusia asal pakai rencananya sendiri (Ambil 1 jiwa manusia, terus membunuh 6 orang lainnya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk langsung menghancurkan penghalangnya), yang, jujur, unreliable. Ya, kali, kalau Toriel beneran bisa bunuh 6 manusia. Karena manusia di ceritanya Undertale itu lebih kuat dari para monster (Ingat, Frisk, anak 10-14 tahunan aja bisa ngalahin monster kuat macam Asgore, Mettaton, Undyne, dll), jadi kalau Toriel aja bisa dibunuh ama anak kecil (oke, Toriel menahan diri, tapi kita aja sampai sekarang nggak tahu mereka, Asgore ama Toriel, kuatnya gimana), apalagi Toriel ama orang-orang yang terlatih buat bunuh macam orang ISIS, tentara Amerika, agen FBI/CIA.**

 **Lagian juga, bencinya dia ama Asgore itu agak jahat juga. Asgore bilangnya dia akan membunuh setiap manusia yang jatuh ke bawah tanah karena dia emosi anak-anaknya mati dalam 1 hari. Pas dia menenang, ternyata dia nggak kuat bunuh manusia ama nyesel juga, Pas dia udah nyesal ama rencananya, malah Toriel ninggalin dia. Asgore-nya udah beneran nggak mau bunuh manusia, rakyat monster malah mikir itu satu-satunya hal yang memberikan mereka secercah harapan dan bakal membebaskan mereka dari bawah tanah. Makanya, Asgore terpaksa menjalankan rencananya biarpun dia aslinya nggak mau. Ampun, deh, tolong dong seseorang peluk dia. *peluk Asgore dengan lembut***

 **Oke, ini udah agak terlalu bacot. Jadi, langsung ke fic-nya ya. Seperti biasa, RnR, kritikan kalau bisa, blah blih bluh. Oh ya, dua chapter tadi, saya kan lupa disclaimernya, jadi…**

 **UNDERTALE ADALAH MILIK TOBY FOX, TEMMIE CHANG DAN KRU-KRUNYA. YANG SAYA MILIKI HANYALAH FANFIC INI.**

#####

Kambing.

Aku sedang berhadapan dengan seekor kambing.

Ya, lebih tepatnya monster kambing deh. Toh ya, dia bicara juga, kayak bunga ini. Siapa tahu dia juga bisa sama jahatnya.

Dia punya semacam taring kecil yang kelihatan gitu di mulutnya. Telinganya menurun kebawah seperti anjing yang sedih. Dia memakai semacam gaun yang mempunyai semacam simbol disitu. Simbol itu berbentuk lingkaran yang bersayap di bagian kiri dan kanannya dengan tiga segitiga di bawahnya. Di matanya alisnya tuh _lebat booook_ sumpah (tuh iklan-iklan kosmetik nggak ada apa-apanya disbanding ini). Dan biarpun dia kambing, tangannya bukan tapak, tapi cakar, seperti semacam kucing.

Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting aku sangat berhutang budi padanya karena dia menolongku. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih.

….

 _ **DI DUNIA INI, KAU MEMBUNUH ATAU DIBUNUH!**_

….

Aku tidak ingin setuju dengan bungajingan itu (haha, kreatif, memang), tapi dia benar. Kambing ini bisa saja seperti Flowey, akan membunuhku disaat aku lengah dan disaat aku menganggapnya baik.

Aku harus tetap waspada.

Lagipula, jika ada monster menyerangku, akan aku bunuh mereka. Karena aku harus mempertaruhkan diri. Tapi aku tidak punya apapun untuk menyerang.

Aku rasa cabang (akan kupanggil kau Cabaji) yang tadi aku ambil ini harus menjadi senjataku.

"Benar-benar makhluk yang tidak berkeprimonsteran, menyiksa anak kecil yang malang dan tak berdosa ini.", kata si kambing itu dengan tulus.

Berkeprimonsteran, ya? Hah, ini memang dunia dongeng rupanya.

Kecuali bukannya monster jahatnya semacam naga atau apa, tapi bunga. Bunga matahari (atau apalah jenisnya).

"Ah, jangan takut, anakku.", katanya dengan lembut. Ya, setidaknya aku tahu dia seorang wanita.

"Aku Toriel, penjaga Reruntuhan.", katanya dengan lembut (lagi). Setidaknya aku tahu namanya Toriel.

"Setiap hari aku mengunjungi tempat ini untuk melihat jika ada yang terjatuh.", kata Toriel.

Ya ampun, ini monster nggak punya kerjaan, apa? Tiap hari, berarti ia mengunjungi tempat ini hanya untuk mengecek kalau ada makhluk yang terjatuh kesini?

Tapi ia menyelamatkanku dari Flowey si Bungajingan, jadi aku lega kebiasaannya seperti itu.

"Kau adalah manusia pertama yang jatuh ke sini-", Toriel menjelaskan sebelum aku memotongnya.

"Ha? Beneran pertama? Lah terus kenapa-", kataku sebelum dipotong Toriel.

"Setelah sekian lama.", Toriel menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oh.", aku berkata pelan.

Berarti memang ada manusia yang pernah jatuh ke sini. Mungkin belasan.

Pasti mereka mati semua di tangan Flowey. Atau mungkin Toriel menyelamatkan mereka, tapi mereka mati ditengah jalan, atau mungkin Toriel membunuh mereka di tengah jalan, atau-

Oke, aku emang suudzon sekarang, tapi bagaimana aku nggak bisa nggak suudzon? Tadi ada bunga yang sok ramah, terus mukanya berubah menyeramkan, dan ia hampir membunuhku.

Aku tidak ingin percaya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku bukan orang bodoh.

…

Tapi, ia cara ngomongnya lembut banget. Kayak seorang ibu yang nggak pernah aku miliki.

Sudahlah, Frisk. Nanti juga kau akan tahu bagaimana Toriel sesungguhnya. Dan kalau itu terjadi, kau akan mati juga, akhirnya kan? Yah, beginilah kehidupan.

"Kemarilah, nak. Akan kutuntun kau di reruntuhan ini.", kata Toriel mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku ingin sekali memegang tangannya, ia bagaikan ibuku, ia bagaikan seseorang yang aku bisa curhat berjam-jam dan ia tidak akan bosan, ia bagaikan seseorang yang akan selalu membimbingku dan menyayangiku, ia bagaikan-

Tidak, tidak, Frisk, ini hanya semacam perangkap, pastinya. Ia hanya berpura-pura lembut dan ramah, dan disaat kau memegang tangannya, mukanya akan berubah menyeramkan, dan ia akan membunuhmu (atau bahkan memakanmu hidup-hidup).

Aku menolak uluran tangannya, dan kukatakan kepadanya,

"Maaf, Toriel, aku mau melakukan suatu sebentar.", kataku dengan suara yang mungkin terlalu pelan.

Toriel tapi jelas sangat mendengarkanku. Bagaikan seorang ibu yang pengertian, ia hanya membalas dengan baik, berkata, "Ah, tidak apa-apa, anakku. Tolong pergunakanlah waktumu dengan baik. Aku akan menunggu di ruang menuju pintu itu."

Toriel menunjuk ke pintu gelap itu. Dan pergilah ia menuju pintu itu, tak terlihat lagi.

Haaaaaaduh.

Oke, mari ulang sebentar apa yang barusan terjadi.

Aku terjatuh ke kawah Gunung Ebott, dan bukannya aku mati, tapi aku justru masih hidup, karena aku mendarat di sekumpulan bunga-bunga matahari itu. Lalu aku mencoba berjalan lurus, dan aku bertemu setangkai bunga hidup yang mencoba bersahabat. Dan dia langsung saja ingin membunuhku saat tiba-tiba dia diterbangkan oleh bola api seekor kambing berjalan, Toriel, dan Toriel mencoba membantuku melewati tempat ini.

Kalau aku skeptis atau ateis garis keras, aku pasti sudah gila sekarang.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku tahu ini tuh aneh, tapi, aku tidak benar-benar merasa terkejut, atau benar-benar kaget, atau benar-benar marah.

Aku hanya tetap terdiam, berbicara secara normal, dan hanya langsung menerima apa yang terjadi.

Apa ini yang disebut nihilis?

Sudahlah, Frisk, hadapi saja apa yang ada di depanmu. Selama Cabaji disini masih bersamamu, kau setidaknya bisa sedikit mempertahankan diri.

Baiklah, aku akan berjalan menuju apapun yang ada dibalik pintu gelap itu…..

#####

Widih, untuk sebuah reruntuhan, tempat ini rapi juga.

Ruang ini mempunyai semacam panggung ditengah yang dikotaki dengan daun-daun layu ini, seperti suatu tempat dimana seorang pengantar pesan kerajaan akan memberikan kabar. Ada tangga di sebelah kiri dan kanan, melingkar menuju keatas, dan di tengah tangga itu, dedaunan layu bertumpukan. Di atas tangga itu, terlihat pintu. Aku melihat kembali tumpukan dedaunan itu.

 _Bayangan reruntuhan tampak tak jelas di depanmu, memenuhimu dengan tekad._

Aku merasakan…sesuatu di dalam diriku. Seperti semacam tekad yang memberikanku harapan bahwa aku bisa menghadapi apapun di hadapanku.

Dengan percaya diri, aku pun pergi menuju ruang didalam pintu itu.

#####

Toriel berdiri persis di depanku, menungguku. Hanya beberapa langkah menuju dirinya, ia langsung saja mengatakan sesuatu.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu, anak tak berdosa.", kata Toriel dengan nada agak senang.

Tunggu dulu, rumah baruku?

Oh ya ampun.

Aku tiba-tiba kembali mengingat dunia di atas, di permukaan, pak tua itu, Ebott, dan, dan, dan…

Tidak. Aku harus kembali ke permukaan. Kembali ke duniaku. Kembali ke tempatku. Bersama pak tua itu.

…

Tapi aku mempunyai rumah ini. Reruntuhan ini adalah rumahku. Toriel akan menjagaku. Di Ebott, hidupku tidak buruk, tapi tidak baik juga. Aku hanya hidup berpindah-pindah bersama pak tua itu, tidak menentu. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu. Hidupku sudah tidak menentu sejak kelahiranku.

Tetapi, disini, di reruntuhan ini, aku akan mempunyai rumah disini, penjaga dan ibuku, dan saat-saat tenang tanpa tertangkap polisi atau harus susah payah mencari makanan di setiap tempat, baik di tempat sampah atau diberikan seseorang yang mau saja memberikanku makanan.

…

Tetapi, aku tidak pantas disini. Aku ingat saat dimana aku menyusahkan pak tua itu dengan memberikanku hampir seluruh makanannya, aku merengek meminta sesuatu yang aku tidak bisa dapatkan, menyusahkan pak tua itu, dan setiap hal-hal kekanak-kanakan itu.

Aku sudah cukup merepotkan pak tua itu, aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih repot dengan kehilanganku.

Dan aku tidak ingin membuat orang lain (biarpun monster) lebih repot dari apa yang mereka pantas urus.

"Tidak, Toriel.", aku mengatakannya dengan pelan, tidak ingin ia mendengarnya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih.

Tentu saja Toriel mendengarkanku.

"Tidak apa, anakku?", kata Toriel seperti ia tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku tidak mau disini.", kataku lebih keras, untuk membuatnya lebih yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Aku mengharapkan yang terburuk, membuatnya menangis, membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa, atau bahkan membuatnya jadi jahat seperti si bungajingan itu, dan memakanku hidup-hidup.

Tapi ia tidak melakukan itu semua.

Ia tetap tersenyum melihatku, senyum pengertian. Lalu dia mendekatiku, dan langsung saja membelai tanganku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau disini, anakku? Apa…apa kau takut padaku?", kata Toriel sungguh, sungguh pengertian.

Semakin kesini, aku semakin tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa ia bisa berubah menjadi jahat, seperti Flowey. Ia sangat baik, lembut, pengertian, tidak mungkin ia bisa berubah jahat seperti bungajingan itu. Aku tahu-

Tidak, Frisk, kau tidak tahu, si bunga itu mungkin benar, hanya saja akting si kambing ini bisa lebih dipercaya dari bunga itu. Kau mengerti kan, Frisk? Di dunia ini, kau mem-

Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Akting Toriel tidak mungkin sebagus itu. Lagipula, jika ia benar-benar ingin membunuhku, dia akan melakukannya dari tadi, kan? Kau tidak-

Jadi bagaimana dengan manusia lainnya yang jatuh ke sini, Frisk? Kau tidak berpikir mereka bisa melewati kambing ini, kan? Kau-

Ayolah, mungkin mereka sudah menyelamatkan diri mereka sejak dulu, atau mungkin mereka mati ditengah jalan, tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa membunu-

Frisk, tadi kamu mau dibunuh bunga itu. Kok sekarang kamu malah terlalu percayaan sih sama-

"Anakku, kenapa? Kau sepertinya sedang bingung, sampai bergerak-gerak kesana kemari.", suara Toriel tidak digubris Frisk.

DIAM.

Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan.

"…"

"Anakku, tidak usah diam begitu. Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Tidak usah takut, aku tidak akan marah.", kata Toriel penuh pengertian (aduh, Toriel, kenapa kamu harus baik banget sih sama aku?).

"Toriel, aku tidak bisa tinggal denganmu.", kataku dengan tegas.

Toriel terdiam, seperti ia tidak tahu ia ingin berkata apa.

"Kau…ingin kembali ke atas, ke duniamu kembali, kan?", kata Toriel menebak persis apa yang aku tadi pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa-", aku tanya, tapi Toriel pun memotongku.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Aku mengerti.", kata Toriel seperti ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Dengar, nak, kau sudah tahu kalau kau adalah manusia pertama yang jatuh kesini setelah sekian lama, benar?", tanya Toriel padaku.

"Benar, Toriel."

"Berarti kau tahu kalau kau bukan manusia pertama yang jatuh kesini, benar?", tanya Toriel.

"Tentu."

Dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa mengerti

"Manusia yang jatuh kesini, semuanya ingin pulang. Ke dunia di atas. Dunia tempat tinggal kalian. Benar?"

"Toriel, kau bertanya padaku sudah 3 kali. Dan semua itu jawabannya, atau variasi jawabannya adalah "Iya". Jadi, Toriel, iya, aku ingin pulang kembali ke sana. Aku punya seseorang yang menungguku disana.", aku jelaskan kepada Toriel.

Toriel masih terlihat normal, tapi kelihatan banget, kalau ia agak sedih.

"Hmmmmm…", Toriel melamun, memikirkan apa yang dia ingin katakan.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Mau berapa lama dia nge-hmmmm-in aku? Sampai Lucifer datang?

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Kau bisa pulang.", kata Toriel.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku terkejut.

"Benarkah, Toriel? Terima kasih ban-", kataku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih kepada Toriel sebelum dia memotongku...lagi.

"Tetapi, anakku..."

Hah, tentu saja. Setiap hal yang terlalu bagus/hebat yang kau akan terima pasti nantinya akan disambung dengan kata "tetapi".

"Maukah kau setidaknya menemaniku sampai kita sampai ke rumahku?", kata Toriel.

Oh, cuma itu, ya? Oke, boleh saja. Toh cuma menemani wanita ini sampai ke rumahnya di reruntuhan ini harusnya mudah saja.

"Oh, tentu saja, Toriel. Aku bisa menemanimu sampai ke rumahmu.", kataku kepadanya.

"Bagus sekali, anakku.", kata Toriel terlihat sangat senang.

"Sekarang, sampai dimana tadi aku? Oh ya, puzzle. Di ruangan ini dan ruangan ruangan lain nantinya, kau akan melihat puzzle-puzzle. Gabungan antara permainan otak, pengulur waktu, dan juga penghalang. Sekarang, lihat aku, anakku.", kata Toriel menjelaskan.

Di ruangan ini, satu-satunya puzzle yang aku lihat hanyalah 6 tombol besar di tanah di sebelah kiriku, dan sebuah tuas. Lumayan menantang juga...

Kalau Toriel tidak memecahkannya.

Toriel hanya bergerak menuju tombol-tombol yang membentuk persegi, menekan tuas, dan pintu di depanku pun terbuka.

"Ini adalah contoh-contoh puzzle yang akan kau hadapi nanti anakku. Jadi, kumohon, persiapkanlah dirimu.", kata Toriel sebelum dia kembali pergi menuju ruangan di balik pintu itu.

Hmmm, kalau puzzle-nya bisa selumayan ini, mungkin akan sedikit menantang juga, dan bisa menguras otakku juga nantinya.

Tapi kalau Toriel memecahkan setiap puzzle seperti tadi, yah, kenapa harus dipikirin puzzlenya?

Cabaji, aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu nanti.

Dan pergilah aku menuju ruang di balik pintu itu.

#####

 **Oh hey lihat saya udah selesai. Heh, akhirnya.**

 **Ya, mungkin dialognya ada yang aku tambah-tambahin, dan aku mungkin lupa-lupa ingat sama dialog asli dari game-nya, tapi ya, namanya juga adaptasi.**

 **Seperti biasa, RnR, kritikan boleh, dan sampai ketemu lagi ya.**

 **Beatdoof (^_^** )


End file.
